


Winter Is Coming

by graveyardrevenant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bi-Han Mortal Kombat, Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Gore, Breasts, China, Chinese, Death, Dirty Talk, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Gen, Gore, Hanzo Hasashi - Freeform, Japan, Japanese, Killing, Kuai Liang Mortal Kombat, LGBT, LGBT Themes, Lin Kuei, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 11, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scorpion Mortal Kombat, Sex, Shirai Ryu, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Takeda Takahashi - Freeform, Trauma, Violence, Voice Kink, cock - Freeform, pounding, scorpion, trigger warning, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant
Summary: Rin is a cold-hearted woman who has known nothing but an equally cold, violent, and traumatizing life. Everyone has turned their back on her and she is left to fight for herself. It has led her to become bitter and brutal to almost everyone around her, and led her down a very dark road, until Kuai Liang intervenes and prompts her to realize she wants to change deep down inside. He trains with her and she changes over time, but perhaps something else is changing inside them both?
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Cold Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of y’all reading this sksksk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+y%E2%80%99all+reading+this+sksksk).



> This is an OC I created when I was 16, but I didn’t really work on it until now (20 y/o). Rin does have a last name but I am debating on her just stating she prefers not to use it, or giving her one. She’s 22 years old. Any further information about her will be on my Instagram account (same as AO3 username). Only character I own is my OC. The rest are Mortal Kombat characters owned by NRS! Do not be rude, arrogant, disrespectful, etc. I will block you. Let’s keep this positive. Possible trigger warning. Chapters will tend to be long, do not get upset. Enjoy ♥️

“I told you, just a kiss.” 

She put her foot onto the man’s chest and pulled, aggressively ripping the metal sickle out. An ugly sound of twisting and breaking of bones echoed throughout the room as she ripped the blade out. She loved the sound. “Nothing more,” she said. 

Rin walked over to her jacket and threw it onto the bed, along with her bra and leggings. She found her shirt and put it on the bed, too. She pulled on her black underwear and bra and smirked. She picked up the man’s wallet and opened it up. She casually flipped through his wallet until she found 54,440¥ and his credit cards. Walking over to his phone, Rin picked it up and held his hand up to put in his fingerprint. She went to the settings and disabled the fingerprint feature. 

Next, she opened up a voicemail confirming that the money from the man was ready to be transferred into Rin’s account and the transaction would be completed by May 14th. May 14th was tomorrow. A direct deposit of 98,000¥ would be all hers by tomorrow. She smirked and turned off his phone. Rin looked at the now deceased man, the man she had slept with twenty minutes ago. 

She flicked her sickle free of blood, watching as it splattered onto the wall. She loved to see it that way. She smiled and pulled out a tube of deep red lipstick. She looked in the mirror and applied it to her plump lips, looking at the man slumped in the reflection. She giggled quietly as she finished and dressed herself. When she knew she had everything, she headed out and headed home through the backstreets. He was a criminal anyway. Why would it matter if she left trails? Would it matter if he was dead? Would it matter if she didn’t care?

When she got there, she knew everything was amiss. Rin lived in a luxurious apartment with a big gate squaring it off from the neighboring homes. There was tight security and two men on each side was enough to keep the perimeter guarded. But seeing them on the ground practically dead was a huge sign that someone had gotten in. Even more, the gate was open. Residents needed their room number to get in. Someone had broken in. 

Perhaps someone was in her apartment. 

Rin jumped onto the ledge from the tree branch and entered through the fire escape. When she was inside, she walked down to her apartment and stopped in front of the door. It was closed and locked just like she left it. But she knew from her fire escape entrance that someone was inside. She could feel it in her bones. 

She knew it as she walked through her home. Everything was left immaculate, cleaned to perfection. But something felt... off. There, right on the desk. She walked over to the desk and noticed a sheet of something shiny. She ran her fingertips along the surface, noticing that it was frigid to the touch... for others, but not for her. She knew what it was. She traced out the letters and felt the message code into her head too easily... 

I found you 

... And she could feel winter’s chill roll right along the back of her neck as it danced through her living room. She could have held hands with the chill if it were friendly. But when she knew its true intentions, she was certain they could no longer be friends. 

The axe came crashing from behind heading straight for her head. Rin whipped around in a flash, her big sickle clinging to his axe too easily. The clash of the blades was harsh. It nearly broke both weapons out of each other’s hands. But she refused to give up and shoved him off of her after pressing his own heavier, taller weight onto her. She kicked him away. 

“I didn’t invite you,” she hissed. “I’ve heard about you from my equal. I thought I should come apprehend you before it is too late.” His low growl rumbled. “I’ll kill him next.” She said as she charged at him faster than lightning. He froze a pair of icicles and used them to block her hit, keeping her hooked for a few seconds. 

“You misunderstand. I’m here to take you out of this life. You shouldn’t thrive on danger to survive.” He stated. “I don’t need your advice!” She snapped. She yanked her sickle upwards and brought it down higher in attempt to strike a fatal blow to the head. “Die!!” She screamed. But the man moved faster and her sickle caught onto the sharp edges of one of his icicles. 

Rin aggressively flicked the bladed weapon, quickly yanking it from his hand. While he stood there amazed at her speed and strength, she knocked the other icicle from his other hand. “Pfft. I’m gonna enjoy killing you. Gonna show my girls how to properly kill a man.” She chuckled rather darkly. She took the chance to take a vicious swipe at his face. While she was remarkably fast, the man was faster and ducked in enough time to freeze a new axe. He quickly raised his arms up, knocking the metal sickle out of her hands. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she saw a glowing blue blade right in front of her face as soon as she looked back at him. She stopped completely, her anxiety rising quickly. 

“You murdered that man with that sickle tonight. Didn’t you?” He asked, nodding over to her fallen weapon. She started to act as if she was about to make a move. “Don’t move. Answer me.” He growled. She stared at him, her chest rising and falling from the fight. “... Yes...! But it was out of self defense!” She blurted out. “Do not lie to me. I heard what you did. You seduced him, you told him you loved him,” he began, making her tears start falling, “and then you buried that weapon into his chest. Then you stole the money in his wallet and his accounts for your own personal gain.” 

“No, I would never do that...! That’s cruel!” She sobbed. 

“You’re selfish. You do all of it for money.” He growled. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “Y-you don’t understand...” she cried as she slowly sank to the floor. “I’m doing this to survive... I’ve been through hell since I was born and I’m struggling to keep myself alive and safe now. You don’t understand how hard everything is for me... I’m so scared ...” She sobbed as she slowly backed away. He still kept the blade in her face. 

“You are a murderer. You lure people in to promise them lies before you slaughter them and take their money!” He kept going. “You don’t know me! Everyone accuses me of being a murderer, I steal money, and that I’m a cruel person! I don’t understand... I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve people ganging up on me like this throughout my life... You don’t know how hard it is to grow up in a shit hole and fight every day to escape. I just want to be safe. I just want to survive!” She screamed. 

He softened up as soon as he heard what she said, seeing the tears falling hard from her eyes and noticing her instant survival mode state. She was in deep, terrifying pain and she was dying for it to end. He knew it was a cry for help. He slowly extended his hand to help her up. “You don’t have to kill to keep yourself alive. There are ways to redeem yourself. There’s other ways that you can—

He didn’t get to finish what he was saying. Rin had been close enough to her bag to reach into the open pocket and pull out her taser. She instantly shoved the activated taser onto his arm and watched as he grunted in pain and dropped the blade on the floor. She watched him writhe in pain for a few seconds. “I wasn’t lying about what I’ve been through, but you’re a fool to think I’d give up that easily.” She said. Rin quickly got up and ran for her sickle, but her victory didn’t last long as he was able to low sweep her and bring her onto the ground. He quickly pinned her down by the shoulders and kept her down. 

“I’ve been shocked worse by a thunder god.” He said emotionlessly. “A feint... Get off of me!” She growled. “You’ll have to do your worst if you want to break free.” She tried to loop her legs around his neck from her position but he had her pinned down too hard, she was too far to grip his neck, and he was too tall. He had to be about 6’3”. “You haven’t even told me the real reason why you’re here.” She said. She got a look at his face, or what was visible by his mask. His eyes looked too serious. 

“My equal called me here to investigate you, but unlike some assassins, I do not wish to kill you. That is not my intention. Instead, I want to help you. You live too dangerously and it will only get you killed.” He said. “Thanks for stating the obvious, but I don’t want your pity or your help. I can survive on my own without you, thank you.” 

“But how much will this life cost you in the end? How much is it worth? Is it worth everything to do nothing but kill criminals and scumbags every day? The disgraceful people of this world need to be put down. But you are far too good and above them to stick to a life like this. This is not a life you want to live as an adult.” He stated. “What do you know? You’re just some creep who broke into my house for your own personal gain.” She snapped. “Are you any different?” That was all he asked and that was enough to shut her up. 

“I can see it in you. You tire of this senseless killing. You want change and you’re frustrated that there’s no other way out. So you kill to hide it, but it still shows. I’m here to help you.” He offered. “... What do I gain if I let you take me?” She asked. 

“Freedom.” And that said it all. 

She decided she had enough of her usual life. Maybe this was her opportunity to actually change the way she acted. She could be someone new and better. She could do more good in life than what she did now. She worked and killed bad people, seduced bad men before killing them, slept with women she had tiny, temporary emotions for, hung out with two women who did the same. She did all of it to hide some deep inner pain. It was time to do something to better herself like she always wanted to. 

“Alright. I’m in. Just get off me. I don’t let men this close to me unless they’re hot or I’m going to seduce them before I slit their throats because they’re bad.” She demanded. He gently lifted himself off of her and stood up. He extended her hand to her and pulled her to her feet. “Before I help you, you must understand that I do what I do to help you. I do what I can and I try to go over the bare minimum when I can. But you’ll have to trust me.” He told her. “I’ve accepted your offer, so I trust you somewhat.” She said. 

She picked up her sickle. “I’ll just bring a bag of necessities and then we can leave. But I have to leave something for the other people that I usually hang with.” She said. “Why is that?” The man asked. “Because we did this dangerous lifestyle together. They’ll attack anyone and hunt me down if I don’t tell them why I’m gone. Especially Mitsu because we...” She stopped to look at the man who was trying to keep up with what she was saying. “... Anyway... Let me pack a bag of things I’ll need and we can leave.” 

“How are you so willing to accept my offer?” He asked as he followed her to her room, an equally immaculate space as her former-immaculate living room. “This might sound delusional, but you don’t strike me as a threat. Well, not anymore. I can tell when someone is serious and when they’re not. You’re serious. Something tells me you’ve done this before. You’ve taken in strays. You’re a Grandmaster. It’s like second nature for you.” She took basic clothes and hygiene products and anything else she might need and put them onto her bed. She pulled out a bag for travel and put the items in it. 

“You have a talent for reading people correctly.” He commented. “... Thanks. I wouldn’t call it a talent, but rather common sense.” She tossed in any remaining things she thought she might need and closed the bag. “We should leave soon. I don’t want to stay here longer than I have.” 

“Is this not your home?” He asked her. “It is. But I do want to change. Like you said, I hated this life. I wanted to change. Now’s the time.” She threw down a pre-written note for her roommates and headed to the door. “Will they be lost without you?” He asked. “No. They feel the same as I do. Life hasn’t been easy for us. This was our temporary escape. But we all wanted change. We just didn’t know what to do. It’s not the easiest decision to make.” She gripped the handle of her bag. “We should go. But before we do,” she looked up into his eyes. “What’s your name?” 

He took off the blue mask covering the lower half of his face. His face had facial hair, aged features that still spoke some youth, and the same serious eyes she’d glared into when they first met. But somehow, she felt a certain softness when she looked into them. A slight change of heartbeat hit her in the chest and she didn’t know why. Had she not tried to slit his throat before his offer, she’d admit she was immediately into him. But it’s not like he’d ever care anyway. She could stare into those attractive, icy eyes forever. But she wasn’t here for that. 

“Sub-Zero. But other people call me Kuai Liang.”


	2. Jagged Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has her bad bitch moments, but like everyone else she has her sad moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️ Mentions of trauma, depression, promiscuity, abuse, possible suicidal thoughts.   
> Do not read if this makes you feel uneasy.   
> Take care of yourselves, I love you all. ♥️

Rin walked into the temple entrance behind Kuai Liang. It was frigid, really, but she’d been used to ice since she was born. It was her birthright after all. It took them about a couple of days to reach their destination and it’d be foolish to say they didn’t encounter some enemies on the way. Black Dragon, as Kuai said. Just some inexperienced grunts provoking them to do the worst. It was too easy to beat them. She followed behind him and climbed the steps to the big doors to the actual temple. He stopped right in front of it. 

“There is a room available for you already. It is completely empty besides a bed, a dresser, and your own bathroom. There is a village down below, not too far from the temple. Should you choose to add an item to decorate it, you could pay the village a visit.” He told her as he opened the door. 

“Thanks,” She plainly said. She looked around as they stepped in. She expected cold glares and shoulders and even threatening eyes. But it was the opposite. Rin was met with kind looks, welcoming faces, curious stares that wanted to get to know her. A lot even had big smiles or even small smiles filled with kindness. And somehow she almost felt intimidated. She saw a girl off in the corner about her size with light blue hair that looked like it was the color— and maybe the material, too— of icicles. She had a frown, but it turned to a very small smile as she walked away. She was confused, but Rin thought that maybe the woman was just shy. 

“There is a Co-Grandmaster as well. Daily, we train. But you are advanced, so you’ll be working with us to keep your combat skills strong.” He continued. “The clan welcomes anyone with open arms. We do not discriminate in any way. You will find yourself very welcomed and comfortable as you settle in. Everyone helps in the clan. I also have allies that would be willing to help you become more acquainted with the clan.” As he continued on about all these nice things, Rin could feel her eyes watering as they talked. Why? Why did she feel tears prickling at the edges of her eyelids? She rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily. 

“I’m listening, I’m sorry. I’m just really sleepy. The time it took to get here has not been kind to me,” She lied. He nodded in approval. “I understand. The Co-Grandmaster is my brother. He can show you to your room along my side.” He responded. But before he could continue, a deep, masculine voice echoed. 

“Kuai Liang, you’re finally back!” 

It was a very tall man, one she assumed to be his older brother because of how close they looked. He was quite intimidating for others, but was donning grey joggers and a black shirt. It was simple. His physical features were that of the finest sculptures that spoke almost the same age as his younger brother. To go with it, he had short hair like an undercut. His eyes were dark brown and he had thick black eyebrows and a very cold-looking face. But he was charming and devastatingly attractive. She didn’t think he was more than his brother, but others would surely, largely disagree with Rin. 

“Nice to see you’re safe.” He said. He then looked at Rin, a smirk on his face following. “And who is this beautiful woman?” He asked in a somewhat softened, hinting tone as he looked at her with obvious interest. He was charming, sure. But she didn’t feel the same as she did when she looked at Kuai Liang. If she didn’t meet Kuai Liang first, if she met this taller man on the streets of her home country of Japan, she surely would’ve slept with this man on impulse because he was so hot. She would have let him bend her over and screw her brains out by now if they’d first met. He wasn’t ugly. Far from it. He could turn her on immediately and do so much to her, but Kuai Liang was softer and it just drew her in more. Something about Kuai Liang made her feel more drawn and comfortable. She felt the need to be closer to him over this other man. She couldn’t explain it. She didn’t know why. She was just somehow drawn to him more than she was to his brother. Right now, she could only see his older brother as a friend, as normal people put it. 

“I’m Rin.” She said, feeling a hint of ice in her pupils. Her name sounded so cold to say, so cold to hear. It was natural for her to feel the icy color in her pupils. “I’m Bi-Han. Welcome to the Lin Kuei.” He said. “She must feel exhausted. It took a long time for you both to return.” He walked in the direction of the furthest hallway, which she assumed led to the nicer rooms. “Follow us. Your room is this way.” Bi-Han said. “Don’t get lost,” he teased. 

Rin chuckled. “Don’t worry, I don’t get lost.”  
—

Rin walked into her room and threw her bag down onto the floor. She laid onto the bed and snuggled into the comfort of the plenty sheets. Its soft, thick sheets and the temperature of the room that somehow still managed to feel warm to her. It was bare, minus some shelves and the other things Kuai Liang said. She looked out the window at the darkening of the land and felt even warmer than outside. It was basic, but it was still a room. Quite big, bigger than any room she’d ever had. Then again, her parents owned a bigger house because they were rich, but still put her in a very small room because they weren’t good people. This new room was very big, it had a very, very comfortable bed, a nice bathroom, a bookshelf for the books she brought, a nicely sized closet for her clothes, and so much more basic, but great things. Things she never had as a kid. Things her parents never gave her. 

The watering of her eyes came back. She wiped them hoping they’d go away, thinking it was because she’d just been tired from the time it took for them to get to the temple. But when they kept falling, she realized she couldn’t stop. That’s when she figured it out. 

Rin never lived in a place that felt like home, even less, somewhere she was actually wanted. She’d only lived in a house with people who gave birth to her and completely hated her. She wasn’t used to someone caring about her at all. Mitsu and Akane were different. They all had similar lives so they had no choice but to bond. Mitsu was special, but only because they were close and slept together on many occasions to solve their touch starvation and emotional neglect. They felt like they needed each other on those lonely, heated nights. 

But these two men actually brought her into a temple of people who saw her, and their first reaction is care. She could see it in their faces. She could tell they wanted to get to know her. They wanted to get closer to her. Abandoned kids, lost adolescents, adults still finding their way. She could see it in their faces. There was struggle in this temple, but there was still humanity in this temple. 

Before she knew it, Rin was crying. She wasn’t used to people caring about her. She didn’t cry often, so why was this happening to her right now? Because she was being cared for. Rin was sobbing and it was exhausting her. Just as she thought she could just head to the bathroom and drown her crying, she heard a soft knock on the door. 

She regretted leaving the door partially open. As her luck was punctual, it was Kuai Liang and Bi-Han right behind him, both with concerned faces. “Rin?” Kuai asked. “Are you okay?” He asked in a soft voice. She looked at them, tears streaming down her face, then held her knees close to her chest. “No... I’m not fucking okay.

“I’m far from it.” She said. “May we come in and talk, if it is okay with you?” He asked kindly. She nodded, prompting them to come in and close the door, locking it before taking a seat on the two chairs in her room. “What happened?” Kuai asked. “Did we hurt you? Did we say anything out of line?” Bi-Han chimed in. 

“No... Well, not really, I mean... I’m just not used to kindness.” She said. “What do you mean?” The older brother asked. Rin inhaled, wondering if she was ready to open up to someone besides her girls, especially Mitsu. But did she have a choice? They’ve already heard her crying. She might as well say something. “You two are probably one of the only people in my life to show me genuine kindness and I just met you two not even a week ago.” 

“W-well, surely others have tried to be nice to you... Right?” Kuai asked, clearly treading lightly on this issue. “Hardly. Everyone saw me as a threat or something to pick with until I retaliated. I’m also physically cold because I’m a cryomancer. I walk into a room and the temperature drops palpably. People didn’t like that. No one messed with me. They knew my story and tried to mess with me because of it. I wasn’t going to take it from them, so nobody minus my girls have been nice to me. My life isn’t the greatest.” 

“What happened to you, Rin, if you’re okay with talking about it?” Bi-Han carefully asked. Rin sat up and laid on her side so she could have a conversation with them face to face. She chuckled as she tried to conjure the correct way to say it. “I’m not laughing because I’m joking, because I’m not. I’m laughing because it’s such a wild story and I don’t know how to tell it without it sounding like a sob story or a stupid novel.” She laughed as some tears rolled down her cheeks. “Rin... We may be cold on the outside, but we won’t judge you for your life.” Bi-Han began. Kuai jumped in. “We do not belittle Lin Kuei warriors. Past Grandmasters have lived without a heart, but we do not follow their ways. You are allowed to feel the way that you do.

“We are willing to listen.” Kuai replied. Hearing them say that, despite the brothers giving two completely different cold vibes, made Rin wipe more tears rolling down her cheeks. “Uhm... My parents hated me. I swear my parents did not like me at all.” She chuckled ironically. “What did they do?” Kuai asked. 

“Uhh... They made it a point to ruin my life every day. They screamed at me, they beat me so I had to fight back... They just gave up on me. They didn’t like me, even though I was everything they wanted. I got all A’s and i was well-behaved. I just grew to hate living there every day and not many people listened at school. Like one person cared but it wasn’t enough for something to change.” 

“Did you show signs of being hurt at home?” Bi-Han spoke up. “I did. I would tell adults at school. I had a bruise on my cheek. Almost all of them thought I was crazy minus that person. I would beg them to adopt me over and over again. They wanted to adopt me. They really did. But that was my dream until one day, something changed.” 

Kuai had a feeling that things were about to take a dramatic turn. He had a strong feeling this story would get darker than anything he’d ever heard. “What happened?” He dared to ask. “I... I came home from school and my parents told me to pack my shit and leave because I wasn’t their kid anymore. I freaked out because I still wanted them to love me. I asked my mom what was wrong and she looks me dead in my eyes and says, “we sold you, get the fuck out”. I packed my things in a trash bag. My mom looks at the men they sold me to and says, “we really dodged a bullet by selling her”. So I left with them and I never saw my parents again, and it hurt so bad. It suddenly didn’t matter that they hurt me beforehand. All that mattered was that they sold me to two people and didn’t care what it did to me.” 

The room got quiet for five seconds, the silence loud enough to slit a throat into pieces. “... What did the two men do?” Kuai Liang asked almost fearfully. “Um,” Rin chuckled as she wiped more tears, “they introduced me to a lot of things I shouldn’t have experienced as a kid. I had to act like I was okay when I was at school because I feared being harmed. I didn’t know how to use my powers because I was petrified that something would go wrong. I’ll keep it there and say just that. I ran away when I was 9 because I was done. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had no family except a cousin who cared about me but I couldn’t find her so I just ran. I ran for hours until I was found and I was taken to foster care.” 

“Was it any better?” Bi-Han asked. “Not much. I had no friends, no one to look to or talk to, a lot of the adults didn’t even have my back, people started fights with me and got scared when I hit them back and caused damage. Families came and took kids except me. I watched them leave with kids and look at me like I was the devil’s child. Nobody wanted me, so I just did what I could until I could leave.” She said as more tears fell. “People hated and feared me. I’m naturally cold and it drove people away even more. People thought I was a demon. I lost my home because my parents hated me.” She wiped more tears. 

“I had an adolescence full of studying, passing all my tests with the highest grades, being the valedictorian, and doing secret, risky things like having sex with people who didn’t go to my school and just wanted my body, killing bad people, and getting into fights because people hated me. Girl envied me because I’m beautiful and guys just tried to mess with me. But when I hit back, they got hurt, bad. I hated it. People fought me and I killed criminals. But having sex was the only thing numbing the pain. I guess you could call me a slut. People eventually just stayed away from me because they feared me in general... until I met Mitsu and Akane in school and we just rode out life together. But I still felt lonely, so now that I‘m in a place that feels like a real home, I’m being welcomed, I’m given care, it makes me emotional because I feel like I don’t deserve it. And when I tell my sob story I feel like I’m making it worse because I don’t deserve it but I can’t help it. You’re probably one of the only people who give a shit, I just don’t know what it feels like to be treated like I matter. I’m used to feeling like a loser.” 

Rin was a teary-eyed mess. She had tears streaming down her face. “My life sounds like a fake ass novel but if I could just close this stupid fucking book and live a life that isn’t a shitty ass novel, I would.” She sobbed. “I really fucking would. I know I can change. I will. But it just really hurts.” She said as she wiped her tears and buried her face into the sheets. “Rin... We don’t see you the way you see yourself.” Kuai began. Bi-Han jumped in. “At all.” He let his younger brother take full control. He felt like he was going to say the wrong thing. 

“You’re here for a reason. You want to change. You have a purpose here. You told me when I met you. You have the will to change.” Kuai moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. “People are cruel. Life is not easy. It isn’t at all. I hate what this world has done to you because you deserve so much more than you know. Nothing you did was worthy of what happened to you. Do you understand? You were a child. You were seven. No child should go through that. But just know that in the Lin Kuei, we don’t turn a cold shoulder to anyone regardless of what has happened to them. Everyone is worthy of a chance. Everyone has equal opportunity.”

“You deserve people who care about you, unconditional positive regard, a home where you feel free and safe. We will not turn you away. We do not exclude those with a warrior’s soul. You will always have a place here.” Kuai said to her. Rin nodded as she looked up and wiped her tears and tried to calm down. It took her a full ten minutes before she could speak again. 

“... Thank you for listening. Um... I’m sorry I tried to kill you and tased you.” She chuckled. Kuai gave her a lighthearted smile and nodded his head. But Bi-Han interrupted by snickering. “She tased you?” He asked his little brother. “Only because I thought he tried to kill me, but... He’s giving me a chance to change now. And it’s all I can ask for now.” She replied. 

That night, Rin took a long shower and was able to relax her nerves completely. To know that two people were there for her and available to listen to her vent, was the most rewarding thing ever. She was able to sleep knowing she had a home, something she’d needed all her life.


	3. Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes sexual thoughts sneak into your dreams. But sometimes you need someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of sexual activity in dreams, mentions of murder. Stop reading if you don’t like that.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Violence, bad coping mechanisms. 
> 
> Uhhh I think I messed up Bi-Han’s asshole portrayal in this chapter. Also, I remade this twice so pls appreciate it lol  
> If anything seems incongruent from the last WIC, it’s because I’m gonna rewrite chapter two. 
> 
> It’s gonna start slow but it gets better, I promise. 
> 
> Sensitive Frost fans do not interact with me for this story. Dead ass.

Rin’s hands slid down his chest, her nails trailing along his muscles. His strong hands gripped her waist as she bounced up and down on his cock. He squeezed her hips as she rode his cock, craving more and more with every bounce. 

“B-Bi-Han...!” She gasped as she continued to bounce. “That’s right, Princess... Say my name as you bounce on my cock...” his deep voice rumbled. His thick, long cock throbbed inside of her, her soft walls clamping down as if she would die without it. 

Rin’s hair hung low, partially clinging to his sweat-soaked abs. As her hips continued to slam down and shove his cock into her, he began to want more. He gripped her hips even harder and started to thrust up into her, his cock reaching deeper. “O-oh.... fuck...! Daddy!” She moaned. Suddenly, he craved even more. 

Bi-Han flipped their positions so that she was underneath him, his tall frame towering over her shorter one, and he took them over to the small table in his room. He bent her over and shoved his thick cock back into her soaked, weeping cunt. She briefly screamed in pleasure and gripped the table, leaving small scratch marks from her nails, her smirk growing as he continued to pound her from behind. He pushed down on her back, pressing her large breasts onto the table. He harshly smacked her ass and left a dark pink/borderline purple mark. He also grabbed a fistful of her hair and continued his savage pace. “Look in the fucking mirror and watch me pound this pussy from behind,” he growled out. 

“O-oh god, you’re so fucking deep in me...!” She shamelessly moaned. He smirked as he used his other hand to grip her neck from behind while he gripped her hips. “Look at you... bent over the table with my cock deep in you because you want it so bad. You were gagging on my cock earlier and now we’re here.” He said. “You take it so well,” he said as he pushed right into her sweet spot. He tilted her head to the left so he could lean over and bite down, marking her as his. She moaned out and watched them fuck in the mirror, his thick cock thrusting deeper into her. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Princess.” He huffed as he thrusted faster. “F-fuck...” She grunted. “You never thought you’d have a Grandmaster fucking you, did you?” He asked, his lips touching her ear gently. Rin shook her head and moaned at the feeling of the tip of his cock hitting her sweet spot. She shivered in pleasure and clenched on his girth, feeling it push in and slide out her over and over again. 

“F-fuck, you’re so big...!” She whined as she could feel her orgasm coming. He gripped her hips harder, pulling her onto his cock even more. “I’m going to cum...” she whispered as Bi-Han kept pounding. He quickly pulled his cock out and flipped her onto her back. He shoved his cock back in as he continued to pound into her. “Cum for me, Princess. Cum on my cock....” he urged her. Rin pulled him closer and gripped his back, dragging her sharp black nails along his back muscles. She felt his skin heat up as she clawed his back, leaving swollen trails behind. 

Her hips bucked as she started to cum, making him grip the underside of her thigh in one hand and press it back. He used the other to pin her arms down above her head. She clenched and writhed in his grasp, screaming his name with the most lustful voice he’d ever heard. “C-cum in me, B-Bi-Han...” She whispered/moaned. Bi-Han embraced the feeling as he felt the last of her cum gush on his cock, his own flooding her cunt. He fucked his orgasm out, his cock pressing into her hard. “Fuck, Princess...” he growled, the last of his cum drenching her walls. He slowed down until he stopped thrusting. 

Bi-Han looked down at her and let go of her thigh. “That was fun,” he chuckled as he pulled her close to him. Rin smirked as she let him continue to touch her body. “You always fuck me so good,” she whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. “Thanks, Princess. I’m an expert at marking and fucking what’s mine.” He replied, his arm snaking around her waist. “I’m always yours,” she moaned as his fingers stroked her hips seductively. 

“Are you trying to go another round?” She asked. His lips latched onto her neck as his fingers found her cunt, his cock still deep inside of her. “Mmm, maybe.... I can’t get enough of this pussy...” He pulled out and dropped down to his knees. “Only a woman like you gets me to drop onto my knees to praise you.” He said. He gently pushed her legs apart and took a wet stripe up the center. “It tastes so good,” he commented before sliding two fingers in. “It’s so tight,” he said before standing up and pushing his cock back in, triggering a brief scream when she pushed into her overstimulated cunt. “And it feels so good,” he growled as he began to thrust. 

He started with rough thrusts, pressing the same two fingers into her mouth. “Taste yourself on my fingers, Princess.” He told her. Rin eagerly sucked his fingers, moaning as his cock pushed into her roughly. “Taste good?” He asked. Rin nodded, clenching on his cock. “It tastes so good, Daddy...!” She moaned. He withdrew his fingers as he continued to fuck her harder. “You’re mine... Understand?” He growled as his cock pushed into her sweet spot again. He stilled, making sure his cock sat right on her sweet spot, slightly rocking to stroke it. Rin gripped the table with one hand and his hip with the other one. Tears prickled at the lower lash line of her eyes from how good it felt. “Y-yes, Daddy...!” She wailed. 

“Who fucks this pussy?” He growled as he gripped her hip in one hand and stroked her clit with the other. “Bi-Han...!” She moaned. “Whose pussy is this?” He asked as he began rubbing in harsh circles. “You, Daddy....!” She gasped. His finger began to press down onto her clit as he rubbed. “Whose name do you scream when I fuck you?” He asked. “Yours....!” She panted. He leaned in and pressed his hand onto her throat. “Say my fucking name, Princess.” He demanded as his hand ran across her tits, running across her nipple piercings. Rin arched her back and clenched on his cock as tears of pleasure fell from her eyes along with a sexually-pleased smirk highlighted her face. “Bi-Han!!!” She screamed. 

“There you go, Princess... You’re mine,” he growled as he gripped her hips and thrusted harder. Rin looked up at him and moaned once more. “All yours, Bi-Han...” She said. 

Rin shot up from her slumber, her chest heaving heavily. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her skin was slightly damp with sweat. Her eyes were wide with a look of shock on her face. She patted around her bed and felt how damp it was, then she slowly reached down to touch herself. She swore, cursing her dream, which she considered her “nightmare”. It wasn’t a nightmare per se, but something she didn’t expect to dream about. Her brain cooked up the most wild dreams ever. 

Rin threw her covers back and jumped out of her bed. She had the biggest urge to vent to Kuai Liang and just beg for advice, ridiculing, anything. She was frustrated with herself and now her dream. She burst out of her bedroom, and to her dismay, she tripped in her rush. But before she could hit the floor, a pair of strong, muscular arms caught her quickly. 

His hands were glued to her hips, and hers to his muscular chest. It was an awkward position, and her attire of short shorts and a long-sleeved shirt didn’t make it any better. Any weirdo on the streets would assume the worst from their position. But she couldn’t prepare when she was the one who fell and he just so happened to be the one who caught her. It was neither Kuai nor Bi-Han, but another male warrior of the Lin Kuei. She looked up to see his face, rather young and strikingly handsome, but not like Kuai Liang. 

Kuai Liang. She was still looking for Kuai Liang. She needed to vent and fast. She was losing her mind too fast. She collected herself as best as she could and pulled away. “ありがとうございます... すみません...” she mumbled before shyly, shamefully shuffling away to find Kuai Liang. The poor man seemed to be caught in an awkward trance until she was out of sight. After losing part of her dignity, she tried not to let it reoccur. She quickly traversed through the temple, until she realized quickly— she didn’t know where Kuai was. More so, she realized how weird it’d be to vent to Kuai and tell him what happened in her dream. 

‘Your brother and I had very rough, nasty sex in my dream. Please give me advice, I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do about it,’ didn’t have a very nice ring to it in her head. What was she supposed to say? ‘I had a sex dream and I need your help’? ‘I fucked your brother in my dream’? ‘Your brother blew my back out in my dreams’? ‘I rode your brother’s cock in my dreams’? She sighed as she leaned against the wall, but jumped as a hand roughly pressed against it in front of her face. Once again, the hopes that it would be Kuai Liang were unsuccessful. Given the gesture, she knew it wouldn’t be. It was exactly who she didn’t want it to be— Bi-Han. 

“A lone princess wanders the Lin Kuei temple late at night... Should I be surprised?” He jokingly taunted. Rin glared at him and gathered herself to ask her question. “Where is Kuai? I need to talk to him about... something.” She said. “My baby brother is asleep. I and some of the other warriors are the only ones awake,” he told her. ‘Oh, fuck. Even better. I can’t vent my issues to that guy I fell into. He’s probably feeling some things and I can’t work with that.’ She thought. “Fuck,” Rin huffed. “I’m sorry baby brother can’t be here to talk right now. But I’m willing to listen if you’ll let me,” he offered. 

Rin decided to suck it up and let him listen to her. If she didn’t get it out she’d officially lose her mind. She had to vent so she might as well let it slide for now. “... I’m willing. But this is personal, so we need to go somewhere more private. The hallway isn’t my kind of event for venting,” she said. Bi-Han smirked as he looked down at her. “Luckily, this door is for my room,” he said as he pushed it open. He let Rin step inside first so she could be welcomed. 

She walked in and sat on the chair at the table in his room. She almost freaked out over the table since it looked exactly like it did in the dream. She began to question if she could really do this. “You can sit on the bed. You’re special, not a lower rank in the clan.” He offered as he locked the door. ‘Why can’t I just be proper for once?’ She thought. She hesitantly walked over to the bed and took a seat. Bi-Han followed suit and sat next to her, keeping a respectful distance between them. 

“So what’s wrong?” He asked plainly. Rin blushed as she realized what she was about to do. Then, she realized it didn’t matter anymore. She needed to get it out. So if it made things weird between them, so be it. “I was going to be formal about this, but there’s no point. It’s nothing formal.” She admitted. “What’s going on?” He asked, his voice getting serious. “I have a lot on my mind. The first being... I’m still surprised you guys accepted me into living here despite my past... and there’s things I didn’t admit because I was afraid to say it...” she began. ‘Fuck it, here goes.’ She thought. “.... And I had a very explicit dream with you and I, and I was hoping Kuai was up so I could vent to him but he’s not, you’re my only option and it’s already awkward as it is” 

Bi-Han smirked as he looked at her. “What was the dream about?” He chuckled. “We fucked, okay? Very, very hard... and kind of nasty... I can’t believe I’m admitting this to the person who was in my dream, fuck.” She huffed. Bi-Han snickered, laughing into the sleeve of his jacket. “How ironic. Since we’re being honest here, I’ll admit that when I first saw you, I both wanted to befriend you and fuck you so good.” He said as he looked her up and down. 

“I don’t know what’s more surprising— the fact you want to befriend someone or the fact that my sexual dream was reciprocated by your wishes to fuck the shit out of me.” She replied. “Hmm, call it us sharing thoughts that are alike.” He said. “Like... It was so... rough and nasty and... I didn’t think it would actually pop up in my dreams.” She began talking. ‘Oh, sweetheart. I could tell you one thing that pops up at night when I think about you.’ Bi-Han thought. “I’d ask exactly what we did but that’s up to you. Nothing is established here besides the fact you trust me enough to know about this.” He responded. 

Rin pointed to the table. “That table... we fucked on it. But we were on this bed first. Everything looks exactly like it did in the dream. Only thing missing is... us fucking. And it was really rough... you pulled my hair, bit me, I left scratch marks on your back, you made me scream, I— you basically dominated me and in the dream, I loved it. I was so frustrated when I woke up that I almost wanted it. I almost begged you for it.” She said. His finger teasingly tugged on the hem of her shorts. “Tempting... extremely tempting, sweetheart. But I’ll let another man have the chance.” He admitted. 

“I’m shocked you don’t want to try it now.” Rin scoffed. “Oh, Princess, you have no idea how much I’d love to fuck you into my mattress and make you scream my name from just pushing my cock into you. I had a fantasy that you were a rebellious, naughty woman and I fucked some respect into you and we both loved it. But it’s clear you feel differently, and I respect that. I don’t pressure or guilt trip people to have sex with me. That’s disgusting and that’s morally wrong. I’m an asshole, but I’m not that kind of asshole.” He said. 

“... Thank you... for respecting that.” She simply said. “No problem, Rin. Now, what else is bothering you from your past?” He asked. Rin looked out the window of his room and sighed. “Oh, god. Where do I start... Some things I kept from you guys. I... some things were difficult to say, but... I used to be an assassin. Me and my girls were assassins.” She admitted. “... I remember those days...” Bi-Han said softly, the softest he’d ever said anything. 

“So much blood is on my hands... I was the top assassin employed by this man in Japan. Me and my girls were the top assassins but I was the top assassin. I had the most kills, the most successful missions, the most intelligent ways of trapping people, tracking people, and spying on people, you name it. But I eventually left it behind.” She said. 

“How did you?” Bi-Han asked her. “I killed my employer. He paid me money to kill people. A lot of money, too. When I got enough to leave with my girls, I came home from a study abroad trip in America and killed him. I was in America for over a year for study abroad. I was in California away from Japan. I was there to learn and experience things, but also to escape my life back home. It’s violent to be me. My life is... a trail of blood and violence. I wanted to get out. I convinced him to let me go by working extra hard so I could not have the responsibility of slitting someone’s throat or stomach open for once. It felt so good to be away...” 

“I killed for money because I needed it to survive. I worked for that asshole for years and all my time with him I wanted nothing more than to slit his throat wide open. He was a complete piece of shit. Just... a foul human being that I only worked for to survive. So when I had enough, I set up a plan to kill him... and it felt good. I took his money, what I made, and me and my girls left.”

“He was that bad? No good times while working for him, huh?” Bi-Han asked. “The only good times I had with him were when I was assigned to kill some people I truly hated. But I did a lot of things I’m not proud of.” She started. She started messing with her hair. “I killed bad people but I should’ve killed my boss. I stole things, beat people up, I had sex with some people... My missions weren’t to have sex but it was something I did out of boredom and relief. They were some guys and some girls my age that looked good that I bumped into on some of my long missions and things got heated... It wasn’t a lot of people but... I still feel bad. It was horrible coping for the frustration and anger and discomfort I had for working with a piece of shit. And Mitsu...” She began. 

“Mitsu? One of your girls?” He asked. “Yeah... One of the girls I graduated at the top of my class with. Everyone looked at me, Akane, and Mitsu as best friends because we were. I didn’t say it but I was both feared and liked on the surface. I was pretty, smart, strong, and edgy. Everything someone could want because I was hot, smart, and could beat anyone, but nobody would care if I opened up and said what was really wrong. Mitsu cared. We all needed someone to care about us back then. She was the one who did.... I-It’s hard to explain...” she began. “A hectic life is never easy to explain,” Bi-Han said. 

“But nobody realized that sometimes she and I did things behind closed doors. We cured each other’s touch starvation and she was like a relief for me. I could get that from a boy at my high school, but something about Mitsu drew me to her. Me and my girls were actually feared and popular, well-known, but our secret was hidden, even after we graduated. It sounds like so much but... my life is a lot crazier than people think it is.” Rin said. 

“Everyone has a crazy story. Some more than others, like me, Kuai, and even you. We don’t judge here.” Bi-Han said. “But I assume Mitsu was special?” Rin nodded. “Very... I just didn’t open up about it because I didn’t want anyone in my business. Akane knew. But the other students didn’t. At the time, her lips on mine was just something I couldn’t stay away from. Being around her was just... the greatest. I could forget how crazy and hellish my problems were.” 

“Everyone finds someone who does that. It’s special, isn’t it?” He asked. “You sound like you’re still searching for yours.” Rin commented. “Maybe that’s my issue. But since you told me your personal business, I guess I’ll tell you mine by agreeing with your claim.” He admitted with a chuckle. “The assassin life you discussed really hit home for me.... You, me, and Kuai are cut from the same cloth. Different ‘employers’, but same vicious, violent lives. We all find someone who makes us forget who we are under our masks. Or in our case, under our masks and weapons.” He said. 

“Some just need more time to find that someone.” He concluded. Rin lightly smiled and nodded. “Ah, all three of us will find our special someone. It could take days, weeks, months, even years. But we’ll find them.” She said. She got up and walked over to the window. “I’ve been thinking... and I want to spar with you tomorrow... and Kuai.” She said. Bi-Han was taken aback. “Simultaneously? Are you sure?” He smirked, rubbing his muscular arms. 

“I’ve faced five men an inch to a foot taller than the both of you before, all at the same time. And I’m only 5’6”. I think I can handle it she said in a smug tone. “Did you win?” He asked her. “Of course I won. I kicked the shit out of other assassins for money and I was the best on the line. They didn’t last five minutes.” She said in a cocky way. Bi-Han smiled a curious smile as he nodded at her. 

“Well then... I guess I’ll consider myself honored that you bestow a challenge upon me and my brother. I accept, and I’m sure he will, too.” He told her. “Then it’s settled? We spar after I return from the village tomorrow? I want a few books. Afterwards I’ll come back and we can spar.” She promised. “It’s settled. May the best warrior prevail.” He agreed. “Oh, Bi-Han. One more thing?” He looked at her with seriousness. “Yes?” She smirked. “I’m not telling Kuai until I’m ready to tell him that about my past. I don’t want him to think that I’m a slut. I want to explain what happened, free of judgement and bullshit. If you tell Kuai what I said, I’ll kill you the way I killed my boss.” She threatened. He chuckled. “Wouldn’t dream of telling him anything besides the challenge upon us. And if I know my baby brother, I know he wouldn’t think of anyone that way.” He promised, assuring her secrets were safe with him. “Good,” she said. 

But not all secrets were safe and not every girl minded her own business.


End file.
